A change in reality
by Courtney.Cullen14
Summary: Bella gets into trouble and is sent to live with her brother,will she find love?  All Human   DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of their characters. Really OOC Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

"What are you looking at Swan" My enemy since third grade, Sabrina said.

Sabrina and I have been enemies since she stole my animal crackers and i punched her in the face.

"Oh I'm sorry I just couldn't believe how ugly you were I had to get a second look."

"Bella don't." My best friend Christie said

"Its not worth it" "You know what your mom will do if you get into another fight"

"Yeah Swan wouldn't want to get mommy mad would you" Sabrina said in a taunting voice.

I pulled back my fist and punched her in the face, and the fight began.

The principal pulled us apart 10 seconds later and yelled, "PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!"

10 minutes later i was sitting in the principals office as the principal was giving me some lecture about "school policy" and " no fighting", when my mom walked into the door with a murderous look on her face. Like I care though.

"Oh! Mrs. Dwyer if you would please join us" The principal exclaimed "Isabella has decided to start yet another fight"

"Its Bella" I said coldly

"Shut your mouth young lady i will talk to you later!" My mother yelled..

"Mrs. Dwyer this has been her third fight this year, one more will result in expulsion."

"Don't worry it won't happen again...right Bella?"

"Right" not...

It was a long drive home I got the silent treatment...again. I couldn't believe she was making a big deal out of this. She knows me and Sabrina are worst enemies.

Finally i saw the 3 story mansion ahead. Home, sweet, home. You see we live in Phoenix, Arizona my Step dad is a major league baseball player. So we have of money.

"Bella I am so disappointed in you."

Whats knew...

"I want you to go to your room and stay there i need to talk to your father."

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER" I yelled. "You want him to be but he will never replace my REAL father."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW I JUST WANT WHATS BEST FOR YOU!" She yelled. "You need a father in your life."

"FINE" I ran up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

I grabbed my computer and started to check my email. I saw and email from my brother Jasper and read it.

Dear Bella,

Hows it going in the driest place ever? Everything over here is going good I met a girl, her name is Alice. She is the prettiest girl i have ever seen i think i am in love. It is really wet over here in rainy old Forks, WA. You should come visit me soon i have a lot of space.

Love, J.

I closed my email and turned on the Radio. "Mine" by Taylor Swift was on.

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables**_

_**Left a small town never looked back **_

_**I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'**_

_**Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts**_

_**I say "Can you believe it?"**_

_**As we're lyin' on the couch**_

_**The moment, I can see it**_

_**Yes, Yes I can see it now**_

_**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Flash Forward, and we're takin' on the word together**_

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**_

_**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded **_

_**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**_

_**We got bills to pay **_

_**We got nothin' figured out **_

_**When it was hard to take**_

_**Yes, yes**_

_**This is what I thought about:**_

_**Do you remember, we were sittin' there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**_

_**You saw me start to believe for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter **_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM **_

_**You said everything was slipping right out of our hands **_

_**I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street **_

_**Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known**_

_**Then, you took me by surprise**_

_**You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**_

_**You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.**_

_**And every time I look at you, It's like the first time.**_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.**_

_**She is the best thing thats ever been mine."**_

_**You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter **_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

_**Do you believe it?**_

_**We're gonna make it now **_

_**And I can see it**_

_**I can see it now (A.N I love this Song!)**_

I turned the radio off just as my mom yelled to come down.

"Bella, me and Phil talked and we decided to have you go live with your brother in Forks"

"WHAT"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its Characters**

**Review Please!**

"You're kidding me right?" I exclaimed "I can't live in that depressing place Phoenix is my home."

"Sorry Bella but we think it is best for you." Phil replied

"I can't believe this" "You guys just want to get rid of me, yeah, thats it you HATE ME."

"Bella we don't hate you" "We think it is a good thing for you to go, spend time with your brother, enjoy a change of environment." My mother replied

"You can't make me go my friends are here."

"Bella you are 16 years old you will find more friends."

"This is so unfair."

"You are going and that is final." "You leave tomorrow get packed."

"TOMORROW" "Your kidding me right!"

"I don't even get to tell my friends goodbye?" i whispered

"You can tell one friend goodbye and that is it i don't want to have Chaos everywhere."

"Fine, I'll be back later."

I ran out the door and got into my red BMW and flew down the street to Christie's house. I can't believe Renee why would she ruin my life. I ran up the steps and banged on the door. Christie answered.

"Hey Bella, Whats up?"

"My mom's sending me away. She thinks I need a new environment away from here. I am going to live with my brother in Forks.

"Oooh It's never good to live in a place named after a Utensil." She joked.

"Christie, I'm serious i probably won't see you again."

"Bella, Bella. All you have to do is go and be a good little girl and they might let you come back. I will see u again even if I have to go to Spoons to see you."

"Forks."

"Oh, Forks, to see you again." We laughed

"Well I got to go pack.I hope i see you again."

"You will just be good."

"I can't promise that." We laughed

I gave her a hug and ran down the steps. I felt a little better but not much. When i got home i went straight up to my room. I didn't acknowledge anyone on my way up.

I woke up the next morning bright and early at 7:00AM. I packed all my stuff in the car still ignoring my mother.

"You have everything.?" my mom Questioned.

"Yes."

"Bella i want to be on good terms with you when you leave."

"Well it's probably not going to happen."

The drive to the airport seemed long and boring. I got on the plane still on bad terms with my mother. I sat next to some old couple.

"Are you okay?" The old lady asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well, If you want anyone to talk to I am right next to you dear."

"Okay thanks."

Halfway through the flight I got bored and decided to talk to the old lady. I told her my story.

"You shouldn't be mad at your mom." She said "You never know when your not going to have her anymore"

"Who knows this trip might not be as bad as you think, you might enjoy it"

"Thanks, I guess i just needed someone to talk to."

I got off the plane and hour later and said goodbye to the old couple i had found out they had been married for 44 years. They were on a trip for their wedding anniversary. I looked through the crowd for my brother Jasper. Jasper is 20 years old. He lives in my dads old house. I finally saw him sitting down reading a magazine. I ran up to him and jumped in his lap.

"OH!" he yelled

I giggled

"Bella!" "Give me a heart attack why don't you!"

"Sorry"

"It's okay" "I am so glad to see you!"

"Me too big brother"

"Okay lets get your stuff and get on our way."

Joy

"Mom told me you were getting into fights at school why is that?" Jasper questioned.

"Well...you know the girl who gets on my nerves and stole my animal crackers in 3rd grade?"

"Yeah..."

"Well she is just being herself and she makes me angry a lot."

"Ohhh...Little sister..."

"Sorry."

On the way to Forks Jasper told me about his Girlfriend Alice.

"So you love her huh?" I questioned

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Have you told her yet?"

"No, I am waiting for the perfect moment."

"Or are you just scared?" I replied

"I don't know if she loves me back."

"If she doesn't she will." "Tell her."

"Enough about me. Any guys i have to beat up back in Phoenix?"

"No most of the guys in my school are plain jerks"

"Well...One will come along one day"

"Maybe"

"Ok were here"

I looked up into my past.

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading if you were able to read this far with my terrible writing. I would really like your feedback in a review or just PM me. I would REALLY appreciate your feedback.**

**Thank You,**

**Courtney**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

**Enjoy! Please Review!**

I walked in the door and up the stairs to the room that i had been in my first 5 year of life. The room was still purple with white trimmings.

"It was such short notice so all I could do was get you a new bed and dresser." "You and Alice could go shopping later sometime. It might be a good bonding experience." "Alice loves shopping and she hasn't stopped talking about how much she wants to meet you."

"No thanks the room is fine"

"Okay well today is Saturday, so i was thinking maybe would could go see Alice tomorrow after you were done unpacking."

"That sounds cool"

"Okay well i will leave you alone"

"Okay"

I started unpacking and thought about the very few years I was here. It was many years ago so I don't remember much. I do remember how much I hated it. I don't like the cold, wet, snowy stuff about it. So pretty much everything. I looked out the window at the green woods. I finished unpacking and went downstairs.

"Jasper what are you doing"

"Uhh, Trying to make Macaroni and Cheese?

"Let me handle the cooking while I'm here okay?"

"Good Idea, I usually just order take out or something"

I remade the Macaroni and Cheese and we ate in a comfortable silence.

"So I enrolled you into Forks High, you start on Monday"

"Great**(Sarcasm Intended)** another school where i will get into fights with someone"

I picked up my plate and threw it in the sink.

"No you won't" "Bella promise me you will try not to get into a fight"

I started walking upstairs.

"I'll try but no promises" "Goodnight"

"Night Bells"

I went and took a quick shower and hopped into bed hoping the next day will go great.

I woke up the next morning dreading the day. It was hailing outside.

"Bella you have an hour until we have to leave to Alice's house!" Jasper yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

I went down to the kitchen 30 minutes later and Jasper was sitting at the kitchen table eating Cereal.

"Cereal?" "Is that what you eat every morning"

"Yeah so?" he said with his mouth full.

"Never mind" I sighed

"I think I'll make some eggs" I said

"Uhh"

"There is no eggs is there?"

"Nope"

"Okay then"

I sat at the table and just stared at the cereal box and went to grab for it when the front door bangs open. I jumped out of my seat and fell onto the floor.

"JASPER" "where are you" the voice boomed.

"IN THE KITCHEN" Jasper yelled while trying not to laugh.

"There you are" the guy said.

This guy was a big guy. He was tall, buff, and a little intimidating...or a lot.

"Hey dude who is this chick?" "And what is she doing on the floor?"

"This "chick" is my little sister Bella, and she is on the floor because you banged the door open"

"Oh well hi!" "I'm Emmett McCarty nice to meet you Bella"

He picked me up off the floor and gave me a giant bear hug."

"Can't...Breathe"

"Oh!... Sorry"

"Emmett!" "How many times do I have to tell you to knock and not barge into someone's house" a voice yelled from the door.

"Uhh...100?"

"Wrong answer" and the voice walks in and whacks him on the head

"Ouch...Rosie" he whines

"Don't do it again"

"Okay" he sulkes

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale this goofs girlfriend." "And i sometimes wonder why."

"Hey!" Emmett pouts

"We are Jaspers friends as you can see"

"And I assume you are Bella?" Rosalie said.

"Yes Jasper's sister"

"Nice to meet you"

"Okay well I hate to break this party up but we have to get to Alice's" Jasper said

"Oh we were on our way over there after we came here" "So we will meet you guys over there? "Lets go goof."

"Rosie...Don't call me that"

They walked out the door.

"That was interesting"

"Yeah"

"Oh Bella your car came today"

"No way!"

"Yes its out front"

"EEEEKKKKK" "my babies here!"

I jumped up from my seat and ran out the front door. There it was my beautiful red BMW.

"I though you were gonna stay in Phoenix?" I said to the car. "They better not have scratched you."

"Bella are you talking to the car?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that. "It is my baby!"

"Okay well lets go see Alice"

"Okay! Can we take my baby?"

"Sure Bella."

"Yay!"

I went to the front side of the car and Jasper said,

"Bella, you don't know how to get there I will drive"

"No one drives my baby but me." "You can tell me where to go"

"Fine"

And we went down the road and for me the road to the unknown.

**Next: They meet Alice!**

**Authors Note: I will update as soon as I can for the next chapter with school and everything that is going on I will only have a few hours on weekends to write it. I am aiming for one chapter a week maybe more. Thank You for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- Courtney**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters **

**Enjoy! Review Please! Reviews make me happy so I will write.**

**I want to thank everyone too. I have had 96 hits and 43 visitors in the two days this story has been up. **

We pulled up to a beautiful house it was a white three stories high mansion. A pixie like girl ran out of the house into Jaspers arms.

"Jasper!"

They pulled away from each other and Alice came bouncing over and said

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon you must be Bella." "Jasper has told me so much about you"

"Good things I hope"

"Of course!" "We are gonna be the best of friends"

Right then Rosalie and Emmett pulled up arguing.

"No Emmett, you can't get a pet bear!"

"Why not Rosie?"

" It will eat you!"

"So?"

"Do you hear yourself?" "What is the point of having a bear if you will be dead once its near you?"

"OH!" "I get it"

"good"

"So how old is everyone here?"

"oh" "Emmett is 18,Rosalie is 16, and I am 17." Alice replied "I am a Junior and Rosalie is a Sophomore

"I am a sophomore too."

"Can't wait for school tomorrow" Alice exclaimed.

"All of us girls should go SHOPPING" Alice yelled.

"Alice you went shopping yesterday."

"So? This is for Bella's first day of school outfit she has to make a good impression."

"Fine" I replied

"OFF TO THE MALL"

When I got back from the mall I literally had 20 shopping bags. Alice almost bit my head off for questioning her why i needed so many bags.

"Alice, Sweetie did you buy the whole store for just an outfit?" Jasper asked.

"Jazzy, you know the whole store what be many more bags than this."

"These are necessities."

"I don't know what is in these bags and something tells me I don't want to know so I am going to go watch TV with Emmett."

"So Bella you looking forward to school tomorrow?"

"I guess i just hope I don't get into any fights like at my old school." "I don't need any enemies that get on my nerves."

"Well Alice this was fun but I have to go and make dinner."

"Okay well I guess I better leave its getting late." Alice replied

"See ya"

"Bye Bella"

I went into the kitchen and started to make the chicken i had set out. Jasper came in.

"So what did you think of everyone or more specifically Alice?"

"They were great especially Alice"

"Thats good that you approve of her"

"Yeah she's great a little energetic but great all in the same"

"You'll get used to it"

"She seems like a great friend" I said

"Where did you meet her,Jasper?"

"I was walking into the restaurant in town and Alice just comes up to me and said I have been waiting for you" "I said sorry ma'am and we got talking."

"Aww! How cute!"

"Yep, and we have been together ever since, that was a month ago"

"Okay girl you need to get to bed you have a big day tomorrow"

We both finished eating and went upstairs and to our separate ways.

**Next: School Time!**

**Authors Note: Sorry it was shorter then usual but i couldn't go any farther cause that would be a new scene I promise to update soon!**

**Please Review! I love to hear from people. Feel free to PM me anytime too and I will get back to you ASAP.**

**I also want to thank ****BellaLaila87****, ****, TWILIGHTnmECLIPSEbd911, and AllyAnita100 ****for ****reviewing. So Thank You! Review and you'll get mentioned too!**

**-Courtney **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters *sigh***

**Enjoy! Please Review!**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm blaring 7:00, feeling nervous. This was a new school with new people who are in a different state than I am used to. I grudgingly got up and got ready for the day. I went down for breakfast, if you could call it that.

"Can I go grocery shopping after school?" I asked

"Yeah, sure here is some money."

"Thanks"

I ran back upstairs and grabbed my bag.

"Do you have work today?"

Jasper worked as a policeman in Forks. Not quite a police chief but he is almost there.

"Yeah" he replied, "It will probably be slow though"

"Okay, see ya later"

"Bye"

I ran out to my "baby" and started down the street. When I got to the school I found a sign that said "Office". I went in and an old lady was at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The old lady asked

"Yeah, I'm new here my name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella."

"Okay the Bella, here is your schedule and your map." "And this you have to bring back at the end of the day signed by all of your teachers."

"Thanks"

"Have a good day dear" She replied

I walked out the door and looked down at my schedule.

**Isabella Swan**

**1st per****. English**

**2nd per****. French**

**3rd per****. Algebra 2**

**4th per****. World History**

**5th per****. Lunch**

**6th per.**** Biology**

**7th per****. Physical Education (P.E)**

Yes, P.E the time where i can hit someone will a ball and have it look like an accident. I was still walking in the hall and looking down when I bumped into someone.

"Watch were your going new girl." replied a musical voice.

I looked up.

"Excuse me?" "No one ever talks to me like that jerk"

I pushed him out of the way and walked passed him. A girl came up to me.

"You just pushed The Edward Cullen out of the way"

"Yeah so?" "Is that a crime?"

"He is the hottest and most popular guy in school even though he is only a sophomore"

"So?"

"Oh sorry I'm Jessica Stanley" she said. "You must be Isabella?"

"Bella" I corrected

"Okay well what class do you have first?"

"English"

"Cool, and your a sophomore right?"

"Yep"

"So where did you come from?"

"Phoenix" I replied

"Aren't people in Phoenix supposed to be like, really tan?"

"I guess the sun avoided me or something" I joked

"Ha, your funny" She laughed forcefully

"Here we are" She said

I went to give my sheet to the teacher to sign and she told me to sit in the last seat in the back. I sat down and some weirdo started to talk to me.

"Hi I'm Mike, you must be Isabella"

"Bella"

"So I saw what you did to Cullen out there nice job"

"Thanks"

"So what's your next class?" He asked

"French"

"Cool I have Spanish though, so I'll see you later." I hadn't even noticed the bell had rang because i was so out of it

The next few classes passed slowly and it was finally lunch. I saw Alice and Rosalie talking in the hallway. I went up to them.

"Hey guys"

"Oh, hey Bella" they replied

"Where is Emmett?"

"Emmett is off with the rest of the football players" "He is the captain of the team" Rosalie added.

"So, how's your first day been so far" Rosalie asked

"Great except for the encounter with Count Jerkcula." (**A.N had to put that**)

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen"

"Bella...I should tell you" Alice started.

We had found a table right then and sat down. I heard footsteps approaching and

I looked up right as Edward Cullen said,

"Hey Cuz" as he passed our table.

"Hey" Alice replied.

WHAT!

**Next: Explanation**

**Authors Note: So Edward is Alice's Cousin didn't see that one coming! Ok maybe "I" did but did anyone else see it coming?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT? Good, bad I'm****embarrassing ****myself stop writing? Anything!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its Characters *sigh***

**Thank you guys so much *hugs* I am going to cry. I have over ****347 Hits** and **107 Visitors**

**Enjoy! Review Please!**

_**Previously:**_

_We had found a table right then and sat down. I heard footsteps approaching and _

_I looked up right as Edward Cullen said,_

"_Hey Cuz" as he passed our table._

"_Hey" Alice replied._

_WHAT!_

"He is your cousin?"

"Yeah unfortunately he is"

"I'm sorry Bella I was going to tell you but he kind of ruined it for me" Alice said "He is also my neighbor"

"Its okay" I replied

"My mom and his dad are brother and sister and they never wanted to be separated so they decided to live right next to each other."

"So they're really close?"

"Yeah, they were pretty much attached at the hip when they were younger according to my grandpa." She replied

"On the bright side I think he is a jerk who can't stick to one girl." Alice said

"Oh so he is a jerk and a player?"

"Yeah, so i would stay away from him Bella I don't want you to get hurt"

"Thanks for the advice but it will never happen."

"Okay thanks"

The bell rang then and I was off to class.

"See you later Bella"

"Bye Alice, bye Rosalie."

I got to my next class which happened to be Biology. The teacher gave me a book and pointed out the last seat in class which happened to be by Edward Cullen.

"Hey look who it is the girl who couldn't watch were she was going this morning."

"Look who it is the jerk who is somehow related to Alice."

"My cousin is the complete opposite of me, She's too nice for one"

"Have you ever thought about how nice could be a good thing?"

"Nope girls like bad guys" Jerk replied

"Only some" I replied

The class began right after that sentence. Biology was usually my favorite subject but today I couldn't concentrate and I had no idea why.

Turns out Cullen was in my P.E class too. We are playing volleyball, boys against girls so it was time to show Cullen who's was staring at some girl in the back of me and I served the ball and it whacked him straight on the head.

"Be careful Cullen wouldn't want to lose anymore brain cells." "Your barely surviving with the very few you have now.

The class laughed and at the time the bell rang. I went to the lockers to change back and when i came out Cullen was outside the door making out with some blonde.

"Get a room" I screamed in his ear.

He was so startled he hit his head on the wall.

"Wow Cullen another blow to the head?, be careful."

I walked down the hallway laughing.

I walked outside of the school and saw Alice next to my car.

"Hey Alice what's up?"

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to see if you would like to come over to my house to watch a few movies and maybe get to know each other better?"

"Yeah, Okay sure."

"So you can just follow me to my house?"

"Okay"

We both got into our cars and headed to Alice's house. We got to the door of her house and she started digging for her keys.

"I know I put them in here." She said

"Oh wait, I took them out at breakfast and they're on the kitchen table." She groaned "My mom and dad won't be back until 10:00 tonight."

"Its okay we can do this another time"

"No, No we could just go over to my aunt and uncles house."

"No, really"

"I insist Bella"

"Fine"

So here we are sitting in Edward's house when Edward walks through the door.

"What are you doing here Swan"

"Edward be nice, Aunt Esme said me and Bella could be over here because i left my keys at home and my parents won't be home till ten." Alice repled

"Whatever just don't bother me"

"Don't worry we won't"

"So Swan you didn't have to be jealous of Lauren today"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know right after gym you were jealous I was with Lauren and not with you."

"In your dreams Cullen"

"You wouldn't be anywhere near my dreams"

"That hurt" *sarcasm*

"Would you two quit flirting" Alice yelled

I hadn't even noticed she had left the room.

"We are not flirting!" Me and Edward said in unison

Then I looked at him and he turned his head at the same time.

Alice walked in and said "That was creepy."

Alice and I watched "A Walk to Remember" and "The Notebook." I learned that she loved romance movies and she loved to shop. I went home that night and collapsed on my bed and I drifted off to sleep.

**Authors note: Good, Bad, I'm embarrassing myself? What?**

**1st one to review gets a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters *sigh***

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed it is highly appreciated.**

**Enjoy! Review Please!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

The week passed uneventfully. Edward and I fought almost everyday.

_**Flashback: Tuesday**_

_I walked into the cafeteria and walked up to the table. Edward was in my seat talking to Alice and Rosalie._

"_Get out of my seat Cullen"_

"_It doesn't have your name on it, Swan._

_I took his arm and pulled him off the chair and just sat down and started eating my sandwich. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching with wide eyes._

"_What?" I said with my mouth full_

_Everyone turned away and started eating again. Edward was on the floor still shocked I had pulled him out of his chair. I just ignored him and kept on eating. Finally he got up and stormed off._

_**End Flashback**_

That was funny. So was his face. And Wednesday...

_**Flashback: Wednesday**_

_I was walking down the hallway talking to Alice and Edward opens his locker door just as I am passing it and "Bang" smashes it into my face. I got a huge bruise._

"_What is your problem?"_

"_Oh sorry Swan didn't see you there" He lied badly_

"_Right"_

_I grabbed his locker and smashed it into his face._

"_What was that for?"_

"_You deserved it jerk"_

"_So I'm the Jerk when you were the one that smashed my face with the locker?"_

"_You did it first!"_

"_It was an ACCIDENT"_

"_LIAR"_

_58 min. Later_

"_Did too"_

"_Did not"_

_*Bell rings to go home*_

_Everyone walks out of class and neither of us noticed._

"_Did not"_

"_Did too"_

"_CHILL YOU GUYS" the little pixie yells_

"_WHAT" we both yelled_

"_You guys just missed 7th period!"_

"_Really" we said in unison_

"_Yes"_

"_Wow were did the time go?"_

_I walked out of the school, happy i got the last word._

_**End Flashback**_

I think you get the picture.

"Bella?" Alice said waving her hand in the front of my face.

"Huh?"

"I have been calling you for the past 5 minutes."

"Oh, I must have zoned out."

"I guess."

"So what's up?" I said

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tonight. Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Edward will be there." She whispered the last name.

"You know Edward and I don't get along Alice."

"So, just stay out of each others paths."

"Fine"

"Yay" she jumped up and clapped.

"Be at my house at 7."

"Okay, Bye"

"Bye"

I drove home and thought about what the little pixies plan was.

I got home and went upstairs to check my Email there was an email from my mom.

_Dear Bella, _

_How is it up there in Rainy Forks? I haven't heard from you in a while so I thought I would check on you. Any cute guys, made great friends yet? Can't wait to here from you if you will talk to me. I am sorry I made you go but we needed to do something. I hope you will forgive me and talk to me soon._

_Love you, _

_Mom_

I closed the email not ready to talk to her yet.

"You know you should talk to her"

I turned around and Jasper was there.

"I know but I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Have you talked to her?" I added

"Yes, I talk to her everyday. She calls to see how you are since you won't reply to her yourself"

"She made me come here."

"Its not like you have had a horrible time here Bella."

"I know. Truth is I love it better here then in Phoenix."

"Then why won't you talk to her?"

"I just feel like I had no choice, which I didn't.

"Its still no excuse to avoid her"

"Why did you leave Jasper?"

"Bella, you know why I left"

"I feel like that wasn't the real reason why you moved here"

"Your right, I'll tell you the truth."

"The day that I left you were at school and Phil and me were the only ones home.

He told me I needed to do something with my life and not just sit at home all day doing nothing. I got mad at him and said he wasn't my real father, and he got mad and said, "I don't know why your mad ever had you." I pushed him down and ran up the stairs to grab my stuff and threw it in my car and went to say Goodbye to you and mom and then I left.

"I can't believe Phil said that."

"He didn't mean it and I knew that"

"How do you know?" How do you know that he didn't want to just get rid of us both" "I bet it was his idea for me to come here." "He just wanted to get rid of both of us."

"Phil is a good guy Bella"

"Sure he is." I said sarcastically

"Bella don't tell mom about this she doesn't know."

"I'll try not to"

"Bella"

"I can't promise anything" "It might slip out, but I won't do it purposely."

"Good" "Now its time to get ready we have to be at Alice's house in and hour."

I didn't notice how much time we had spent talking. It was 6:00.

I got up and started getting ready.

_**NEXT: Night at Alice's**_

**Authors Note: Good, Bad, Horrible? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight or its Characters**

**Review Please! **

**Hope Everyone had a great Thanksgiving I did!**

**Enjoy!**

We got in the Car and started driving to Alice's.

"It's not a big deal, Bella.

"To me it is I can't believe he would do something like that."

"Just drop it"

"Fine" I replied grudgingly

We drove into Alice's driveway and got out. We walked up the steps and Jasper let himself in.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled

"In here!"

We walked into a huge room that had a large T.V and Beanbags with so many video games you could never imagine.

"Hey guys," I said

"Hey" They all said

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to play Truth or Dare!" Alice yelled

"Alice" I groaned

"We are going to play and you have no choice about it"

"Fine" I groaned

Everyone sat on the floor. I had to sit next to Edward because it was the only spot open.

"Okay, I will go first." Emmett said "Jasper truth or dare?"

"Dare" he replied

"I dare you to switch clothes with Alice"

"Nooooooo he will ruin them" they are too small."

"A dares a dare, Alice."

"You only wear clothes once anyway" Edward replied

"Fine" she pouted

They went upstairs and changed and then came back down.

"Rosalie Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat 5 red hot peppers at the same time and you can't drink water"

"She grabbed the peppers and stuffed them in her mouth and just swallowed them. We were all shocked.

"What" She said. "I can handle spicy stuff"

"Emmett truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go to Mike Newton's house and knock on his door and tell him you lost your mommy"

"Fine"

We all drove to Mike's and we parked far away while Emmett parked in front of his house. We all hid in the trees. Emmett went to the door and knocked. Mike answered the door.

"Yes Emmett?"

"I lost my mommy," he cried

"Sorry Emmett I can't help you" He closed the door in his face.

Emmett started banging on the door and saying "FINE!"

He walked away and was muttering "Rude people these days"

We were all rolling on the floor laughing. We got in the car and drove home.

"Alice Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go tell your mom that you're pregnant with triplets."

"She would kill me!"

"Its a dare Alice"

"Fine"

Alice called her mom in the room and said

"Mom can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, What is it Alice?"

"I'm pregnant with Triplets."

"WHAT" She screamed "MARY ALICE BRANDON"

"Mary?" I whispered

"She hates that name" Edward replied

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE"

"I'm kidding mom it was a dare" Alice replied "Sorry"

Her mom ran out of the room ranting about "Stupid games"

"That was interesting," I whispered.

That broke the tension and everybody laughed except Alice.

"You guys are evil," she said

"Bella, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to be handcuffed to Edward for a week"

"WHAT" both Edward and I screamed.

**Authors Note: ReViEw PlEaSe. I really need some motivation to update. **

**I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET UP TO 20 REVIEWS**

**Tell me what you think everyone's reaction will be.**

**-Courtney**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Review please!**

**Enjoy**

IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS MOVIE, OR READ THE BOOK THERE IS A SPOILER IN HERE!

"You're kidding me right?"

"This week is spring break so there will be no school."

"What about the bathroom" Edward asked.

"I will unlock it then"

She got the handcuffs and said, "Say goodbye to freedom"

"Alice why are you doing this?"

"I am sick of you two arguing all the time you need to get along," Alice exclaimed.

"Nothing will change we will never be able to get along it is not in our nature."

"You will be able to get along I can see it" Alice said, "Never bet against me."

We finished the rest of the game and went to watch some movies. Both Edward and I got up and tried to go separate ways so I got pulled back and fell on top of him. Everyone was laughing his or her heads off.

"It's not funny you guys!"

"Yes it is" they choked out.

"Can you get off me now" Edward exclaimed.

I got off him and we all went and watched movies in the game room. We decided to watch _Grown Ups_.** (A.N that movie is hilarious) **After that movie we watched _The Notebook. _Half way through the movie all the guys were asleep. I started to get drowsy and I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke to the sound of giggling and a flash.

I opened my eyes to see Alice and Rosalie staring at me. I looked over and realized Edward and I were holding hands in our sleep and I was snuggling up against him. I jumped up and fell because I forgot Edward and I were handcuffed together. Edward suddenly woke up startled by the fall and fell off the couch onto me.

"OUCH" I screamed.

He slid off me and tried to get up but fell again because of the handcuffs.

"Would you QUIT doing that!"

The boys woke up because of the commotion and were on the floor laughing in the corner. The girls were trying to hold it in but weren't succeeding. They finally calmed down and we started talking about what we were going to do today since it was Saturday.

"Let's go bowling!" Alice yelled.

"There is a problem with bowling." and Edward and I lifted our handcuffed hands.

"I know why don't we go to the movies!" Emmett asked.

"Okay" everyone replied.

We all got ready and left.

We got to the movies and there were only two movies: Love spelled backward is love and the new Harry Potter Movie. We decided on the Harry Potter movie because it doesn't look stupid.

Edward and I were forced to sit together again because of the stupid handcuffs.

We went into the movie and were trying to get comfortable. We were both arguing over the armrest when the movie started.

"Guys cut it out we are going to get kicked out" Alice exclaimed.

"Sorry" we replied.

We watched the movie in silence then Edward started laughing when some characters started to die. I let it go until he laughed when Dobby died then I started yelling at him.

"YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE!" I SCREAMED

"AM NOT!" He yelled "ITS JUST FUNNY TO ME"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY"

I tried to walk out but then realized we were handcuffed together.

"GRRRRR!" "STUPID HANDCUFFS" I yelled.

We all got thrown out.

"At least it was the end of the movie," Alice grumbled.

We all walked to the car and I thought, "This is going to be a long week".

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry it wasn't very long.**

**I feel really bad I haven't even written the next chapter yet. I am stressing out because finals are coming up this next week, but then it will be Christmas break so I hopefully will be able to write.**

**Thank you for your patience.**

**If you have ANY idea's for this story PM me! I would love to hear ideas.**

**Any ideas appreciated.**

**-Courtney**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would first like to start off with saying thank you everyone for your patience and still reading this story if you are still with me. Thank you for your support and understanding. I am doing better than I was last week so thank you. THANK YOU ALSO IF YOU REVIEWED ON MY LAST CHAPTER. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

We got back to Alice's house and we all decided to eat some Mac and Cheese.

"I wonder who came up with the shape of the macaroni?" Emmett pondered.

"Emmett, you think the stupidest things sometimes." Rosalie said, "But I love you anyway."

They looked into each other's eyes and got lost in them. I felt like I was intruding on a private moment so I looked down at my Macaroni.

After Lunch we decided on going to the park. We left and went to the nearest park. When we got there everyone ran to the swings which left me and Edward standing awkwardly on the grass. We both sat down and started staring off into the distance. I looked over and saw a lady with her husband and their little girl playing on the swings. The father was pushing her and the mother was holding a baby who looked about 2 months old.

"What are you staring at?" Edward whispered.

"Do you see that family over there?" I whispered

"Yeah"

"I never got to have that" I whispered, "I don't even remember playing with my father on the swings or him kissing me goodbye on my first day of school. I don't even remember what he looks like or his smell. I've seen pictures but I don't remember him face to face." "I think that's why I didn't really care what happened to me in school, back in Phoenix. "I was a perfect student when Jasper was there," I continued "He was always the father figure in my life, Phil, my step-father never was." "When Jasper left I started drugs for a while then I quit, my best friend over there, Christie helped me. I was horrible for a while then I got better. I had these fazes when I would get better then worse and it went back and forth but finally they had enough and sent me here." I ended.

I didn't even know why I was telling him this but it felt….right.

"I hardly ever see my parents," Edward responded, "I don't know what would happen to me if I never saw them." "You think I am bad now."

"You're not bad" I interrupted. "You're just not…good"

Both of us started laughing and started throwing grass at each other. We stopped and sat in silence again.

"So what happened to your dad?" Edward asked.

"Well…" I started

"Hey guys what are you doing just sitting over here?" Emmett interrupted.

"Yeah and why are you guys so close?" Rosalie added.

Both of us hadn't even noticed we were leaning in towards each other. We quickly leaned away from each other as much as possible.

"Don't you remember Rosalie we are handcuffed together." We held up our hands as proof.

"No I saw you gu…." She started

"We don't know what you are talking about," I interrupted.

"Whatever," She said suspiciously.

I looked up at the couple again and noticed they looked very similar to me and Edward if we were 10 years older. I shook it off and looked up at Edward, he looked up and smiled. Maybe Alice was right we might be able to get along…..

When we got back to Alice's house and decided to go to bed seeing as it was 10:00 and we were all tired.

"So Edward and Bella in that room over the…."

"Wait what" Edward and I said in Unison.

"What?" "You guys are handcuffed remember?" we looked down at the handcuffs and back up and said "Oh yeah" in unison...again.

"You guys need to stop doing that" Alice said "It's creepy."

They all laughed and went to their respected rooms.

"Wait Alice…..I have to use the bathroom"

She sighed and came over to unlock it so we could do our….business privately. She put them back on after we were done and went to bed. Edward and I sat on the bed together talking civilly.

"Do you want to play 10 questions?" Edward said.

"Sure"

"Ok…What is your favorite color?" Edward asked.

"Green" I replied. "Yours?"

"Brown"

"Why?" I asked "The color is so dull"

"It is the color of your eyes" He said

I blushed and looked down. He lifted my chin up and said, "I love your blush too."

We started leaning in and we heard whispering outside of the door and a thump. We both looked suspiciously at the door and we decided to mess with everyone.

So I said, "So we are together now then?"

"Yeah, I guess we are..."

"EEEEEKKKKK" We heard from outside and we covered our ears.

We heard the door open and we saw a small blur running towards us as it started to attack us.

"Hey you were right Edward they were listening"

"Yep so now we can tell them the truth."

We both said in unison, "WE ARE NOT TOGETHER"

"I hate you guys," Alice pouted.

"We love you too Alice" We both said in Unison…again, just for her benefit.

They all left and we decided to go to sleep.

"Hey, Edward?" I yawned.

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are the reason I like the color green too."

And with that I drifted off to sleep dreaming about a certain bronze-haired guy.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ANY IDEAS? **

**OH AND WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA'S FATHER!**

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to thank everyone…again for reading this far. You guys are awesome. Please Review even if its just a simple "Keep Writing" or "Great Chapter". It really keeps me writing this story and I need the encouragement right now. OH AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS AND I HOPE YOU HAD AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS or HANUKKAH OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE!**_

_**-Courtney **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next morning from the best sleep I had ever had in years. I looked over and yet again mine and Edwards's hands were intertwined. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I laid there for a while and then Edward started to stir so I pretended to be asleep. A minute after he woke up I felt eyes on me so I opened mine slowly. Edward was staring at me as I slept…or pretended to be sleeping. We were both in a trance for who knows how long when we heard a throat being cleared. I looked up and Jasper was there glaring at Edward. Both of us got up and left to the living room. We had all decided to stay at Alice's house for spring break. Jasper sweet talked Alice into letting Edward and I loose so he could talk to Edward, I have no idea why but I wasn't complaining. Edward was getting better, but sometimes I need to breathe.

* * *

**EPOV:**

"Listen Edward, I know you like my sister, but she has been through a lot in her life and I don't want you to make it any worse so either change or stay away from her. You are a great friend but my sister comes first."

"I know and I don't plan on hurting her" I replied

"Good and she can also take care of herself and hurt me so don't tell her about what I just said here, she doesn't like people standing up for her"

"Got it" I said, imagining her flipping her brother over her shoulder and I shuddered.

"Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to yours and Bella's dad?"

"I….I think Bella should tell you that when she is ready" Jasper said as he walked out.

* * *

**BPOV:**

Jasper and Edward finally came back, Edward looked deep in thought and Jasper just looked like…..Jasper.

"What was that about?" I whispered to Edward.

"Nothing just a….talk" He responded

I had a feeling it was more than just a….talk, but I didn't question it. We all sat down and enjoyed an episode of SpongeBob. Why? I don't know.

The rest of spring break flew by and Edward and I didn't have any major arguments or…..accidents of me falling on top of him and vice versa. Finally the day came when we got our freedom back. Yes….It was Saturday. Okay just a few more seconds and there, we got them cut off. Yes, in the week of our non freedom, Alice had lost the key to the handcuffs, so we are sitting here hoping Emmett won't cut our hands off in the process. Finally we are free!

"Yes!" we yelled.

"Not that you were bad to be handcuffed to its just a girl needs her freedom and privacy" I rambled to Edward.

"Yeah, you too."

"Excuse me" and I rushed to the bathroom. I really had to go!

The weekend flew by and next thing I knew I was back in school. Edward and I had never talked about the 2nd night we were handcuffed and I don't know if we are going to. We have gotten a lot closer in the past week, our fights are down to 1 a day and they are getting less and less as the days go by.

"Hey Bellaaaaaa" Alice said.

"Huh?" "What happened?" I said

"I have been trying to get a hold of you for the past 2 minutes, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing" I replied

"Sure" She said suspiciously

We were all at lunch and everyone was goofing off as usual and by everyone I mean Emmett.

"As I was saying do you want to go Ice skating after school?" She asked

"Sorry Alice but I can't even do normal skating I can't put myself through that torture."

"But Bellllaaaaa" She whined.

"No, and that is my final answer"

"Fine" She pouted.

"I don't want you to be alone" She added.

"I'll stay with her" Edward said.

I looked at him and said, "Really?"

"I don't really like Ice skating anyway"

"Are you sure?" I said, "I don't want you to miss out"

"It's cool; we could watch movies or something?"

"Okay then"

"Okay…..so my house at 4:30?" I said

"Sure" Edward replied.

**

* * *

**

APOV:

Great my Plan is working perfectly…..

**

* * *

**

BPOV:

School let out and I headed to my house I had 30 minutes until Edward got here. I went upstairs and changed into some pretty, comfortable, sweat pants and a tank top. I heard the doorbell and so I ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step and fell flat on my face.

"Owwww" I groaned

I got up and answered the door to let Edward in.

"What happened?" Edward Exclaimed, "I heard a thump."

"Oh, I just fell down the stairs, no problem."

"No Problem!" "Are you hurt?" "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Edward, I am fine" I said "Calm down" "Breathe…in….out…..in…..out."

"I am fine now, Bella" He said rolling his eyes.

We went into the kitchen and I asked "What do you want for a snack?" "Corndogs, hotdogs, chips, popcorn, nachos?"

"How about some popcorn for now?" He said.

"Sounds good"

We made the popcorn and went to sit down on the couch. He threw a piece at me and then I threw one back and we started a popcorn war. We finally stopped and he picked a movie which happened to be Romeo and Juliet.

"Why that movie?" I asked curiously.

"This is one of my favorite movies" He said.

"I didn't think of you as the Shakespeare kind of guy"

"Well...there is a lot you don't know about me"

After the movie we sat for a while and talked and then we decided to make brownies. We got out all the ingredients and made the batter but then Edward flicked it at my head and the war began again. When the fight was over we were both laughing our heads off on the floor. We finally stopped and Edward started leaning in and our lips were just an inch away when the doorbell rang. I sighed, got up and went to get the door completely forgetting I was covered in batter.

I opened the door and gasped.

"Bella" he said.

"Oh My Goodness" I said, and then I fainted.

REVIEW PLEASE; TELL ME, WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?

AUTHORS NOTE: I loved writing this chapter and also the last chapter the idea came to me and I was like YES, I will do that. I am back in school so I will try to update on the weekends. Thanks to everyone who reviews!

-Courtney (who loves all her readers )


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; Stephanie Meyer is a genius.**

**Sorry for the cliffy last chapter I hate stories like that but I write them too, so I can't say anything. **

**Review Please! I will shut up now and here it is! *drum roll* …..The next Chapter!**

I woke up from that weird dream and saw Edward leaning over me.

"Hey, I had the weirdest dream" "Did I hit my head on the table or something getting up?" "What Happened?"

Someone cleared their throat and I turned around and almost fainted again.

"Dad?"

"Yeah it's me sweetie"

I ran over to him and started crying into his shoulder.

"I can't believe it's really you" I cried.

"You have grown up so much, you are what 16 now?"

"Yep"

"So how is Europe" I asked him.

"Great, I met a nice women up there she is actually from New York, but is living up there."

"That's good"

"How's your mom?" He asked.

"She's okay she actually sent me here to live with Jasper."

"Really, Why"

"I got into some trouble with fighting with some girl." "She was one of those enemies that are always enemies.

"You aren't supposed to be here dad?" "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you guys, someone told me you lived with Jasper, so I came, what Renee doesn't know doesn't hurt her."

"True" I laughed.

"OH, how rude of me I am sorry Edward." "Dad this is Edward, one of my….friends"

"Hi Edward"

"Hi"

"So, I am staying at the local hotel and I will be back later to see Jasper and then we can talk."

"Okay dad"

I gave my dad a hug and then he left.

I turned to Edward and then said, "I guess I have some explaining to do"

"Yeah, I think you do"

"So when I was young….maybe 3? My parents got a divorce. My mom got us, this house, just about everything. I don't know why my dad wasn't able to have any of it and I don't think I ever will. My mom got complete custody of me and Jasper. My dad isn't supposed to see us until we are 17. So, he can see Jasper all he wants, but I am not supposed to be able to see him, talk to him, no contact at all until I am 17. My dad moved to Europe and that's it. I am 16 now so In June I could even go live with my dad if I wanted to. This is the first time I have seen him in over 13 years."

"Well, I should call Jasper."

I took off to call Jasper and left Edward in the living room.

* * *

**EPOV:**

Wow I would be really sad if my dad lived in Europe. She had a rough childhood. I can guarantee that I will make her life better than her past.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I got off the phone with Jasper and went back to Edward who looked deep in thought.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So do you want to watch another movie, Jasper said they are eating dinner and they will be back in about an hour."

"How about we eat" He suggested.

"Okay" I agreed

We cooked hotdogs after we cleaned up the brownie mess all over the place. After we finished the hotdogs Jasper walked into the door and ran up and hugged me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine"

"Good, that must have been a shock"

"Yeah, it was she fainted when she saw him" Edward added.

"Thanks for telling him that Edward" I said sarcastically.

"No problem" he smirked.

"So we brought ICE CREAM" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett is that all you care about" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"No I am just trying to lighten the mood" He whined.

We all rolled our eyes on that comment. We all laughed and ate Ice Cream until we got full and then everyone left but Jasper and I seeing as it was our house. We heard a knock on the door. It was my dad.

"Hey dad" Jaspers said.

"Hey Jasper"

We talked for a while and Charlie said he had to leave.

"I don't want it to get around to Renee that I had been here so I have to leave." He explained. "I will see you guys in a few months when Bells turns 17"

"What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"I am leaving at 6:00 in the morning tomorrow."

"Ok, I love you dad"

"Love you too" "See ya"

My dad left and Jasper and I went to bed.

The next morning I went to school and Edward walked up to me.

"Hey Edward" I said

"Hey" he replied. "Let's ditch and go somewhere"

"Edward, why and where?"

"It's a surprise"

"Okay"

We left and he drove to Port Angeles. He parked into a spot with a small bookstore. He led me in and we went to the back. It had every Shakespeare book you could imagine.

"Wow" I said

"This is where I used to come on the Saturday's before you came along."

We sat there for hours going through all the books.

"That was amazing" I said as we left.

He led me down the street and to a small restaurant. I didn't know how hungry I was until I saw the menu.

After we left there he led me to the car and back to Forks, but stopped near the woods when we got close.

"What are we doing now?"

"Just wait Bella" he replied

"Fine" I pouted.

"Okay look up"

I looked up and I saw this beautiful meadow.

I gasped.

"Wow this is amazing"

In the woods was an amazing meadow with beautiful flowers. We sat down and talked for a while. I looked down at the wonderful flowers and Edward said, "They are beautiful, just like you."

I looked up and then he closed the distance between us and all I could think was, "Finally."

**Authors Note: YAY! THEY FINALLY KISSED! **

**I promise to update soon I usually update on weekends unless I am really bored from school or at home. **

**ReViEw PlEaSe!**

**-Courtney**


	13. Chapter 13

**SO SORRY! I feel horrible that I haven't updated in a while. But here is the next chapter! ENJOY! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

When we broke apart all I was thinking was "Wow"

We both sat in Silence for a while and then Edward said "Are you ready to leave"

"Yeah" I responded.

We walked the distance back to the car in silence and Edward finally spoke.

"You know that was the best kiss I have ever had right?"

"Really?" I said surprisingly

"Yeah, it was"

"Well…I thought it was pretty great too."

"Really?" He responded

"Yep"

"So how would you like to go to a movie and dinner on Friday night for a real date?"

"I would love to" I responded, Jumping up and down in my mind.

I looked out the window and saw we were already at my house and Jasper was looking at us through the window. Brothers….

I got out, waved at Edward, and said goodbye.

I walked through the front door and Jasper started yelling.

"Why weren't you at school young lady!"

"Chill, Edward took me to some places" "We were just having a ditch day"

"Mom didn't send you out here to be ditching."

"Don't bring my past up!" "It was one time it is not a big deal!"

"Go to your room" "You're grounded"

"WHAT" "You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not, now go…"

"Why are you acting like mom you are supposed to be cool, even mom didn't get on me the first time."

"Well I'm not mom."

"I HATE YOU" and I stormed upstairs, slammed the door and jumped on my bed.

I lifted my head up and looked out the window. I got up and I looked how far down the ground was from my window.

I opened my window and wrapped my hands around the tree and snuck out the window. I slipped on the tree branch and fell down screaming and then everything went black.

**JPOV**

Bella stormed upstairs and all I could think was "she didn't mean it she was just mad" I still felt horrible for grounding her but she needs to know that I want her to have a good life and not end up on the street somewhere.

Next thing I know I hear a scream and a thump. I run upstairs and I see the window open, I run towards it and I see Bella on the ground with blood everywhere.

"BELLA" I screamed

I ran, got my phone, and ran outside to be with her and to call 911.

"911 What is your Emergency…?"

"My sister she fell out of a window…."

**Don't kill me! Yes it was a very short chapter but that is where I had to stop. I almost started crying when I wrote this chapter but I needed drama. REVIEW PLEASE. Tell me how much you hated it or loved it...**

**Again sorry for not updating in a while, School has been chaotic. I will try to update soon!**

**-Courtney**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Okay so….I do not own Twilight or any of its characters…..If I did I would be rich and not have to sit through another boring period of Algebra 2….**

**ReViEw PlEaSe!**

**ENJOY!**

**EPOV:**

You never really know exactly how you feel about someone until something horrible happens to them. This day started out perfect, but it went downhill in a matter of minutes. One thing I know for sure is:

I Love Isabella Swan.

**JPOV:**

Edward hasn't moved from that spot by Bella's side since I had told him there was an accident. I hope she wakes up soon….

**APOV:**

Please wake up soon Bella, you are like a sister to me….

**RPOV:**

Oh, Bella….wake up soon…..

**EMPOV:**

I have always hated hospitals but my Lil sis is in here and I will have to bear with it…I wonder if they have good food here…..

**BPOV:**

I don't know where I am. I am in a field of grass and I see Edward ahead of me but when I try to run towards him he seems to get farther and farther away. I don't like this dream…

**JPOV:**

I looked up and saw the doctor come out. We all got up at once and rushed towards him.

"How is she" I said

"She is stable, but she is in an induced coma. She broke her arm and one of her legs, but other than that we will wake her up in a couple of weeks. It is too early to tell an exact amount though." The doctor said.

"Can we go see her?"

"Yes, you can just don't touch any machines." He said, staring at Emmett who was playing with some building blocks.

The doctor left and we all went in to see Bella.

Bella was just lying there with a breathing tube down her throat.

"Oh Bella, you and your clumsy genes…."

Everyone sat down and Edward took Bella's hand. I drifted off into slumber and the time when I found Bella drifted into my head.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"911 what is your Emergency?"

"My sister, she fell out of a window"

"Is your sister breathing?"

"Yes"

"Is she conscious?"

"No."

"Sir what is your address?"

I told the lady the address and then I called

Alice, Em, Rose, and Edward.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Edward took it the hardest and blamed himself for the accident even though he had nothing to do with it at all. I feel like it is my fault, if I would have not grounded her she would not be laying here in a hospital bed.

*One week later*

Bella has made amazing progress, so the doctor has just started taking her off the medication that has her in a coma.

The next day Bella started to become responsive and opened her eyes.

It was hard for her to talk but the doctor said that was normal.

Finally the day had come, It was Saturday and the day Bella gets to go home. She has become responsive and is able to talk normal. She is not able to walk because she has one broken arm and a broken leg. Bella and I made up and I told her I was too tough on her, and I was sorry. She also apologized for trying to go out of a window with her coordination.

"I hate not being able to do anything." Bella grumbled.

"Well, get used to it cause you will be like this for 8 weeks."

**BPOV:**

I was ecstatic when they said I could leave the hospital. That place was horrible, especially the food….

"I know, I know" I replied grudgingly.

Edward walked into the door.

"Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure"

Jasper left and it was just Edward and I.

"So…"

"So…"

We laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Okay for a person with a broken arm and leg." "You?"

"I am okay"

"So about that date…" I started. "How about we go out tomorrow since I was kinda in the hospital for the one I missed…"

"Sounds perfect"

"I hope you don't mind lugging me around everywhere"

"I would never mind" He replied seriously.

I blushed.

One thing was for sure I could not wait for tomorrow…..

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**So this was the next chapter tell me what you think**_

_**WHEN I GET 15 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE!**_

_**THANKS EVERYONE.**_

_**So nothing really horrible happened to Bella…I am not that mean. **_

_**Until next time **_

_**-Courtney**_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or its characters…..**

**Okay….so I didn't get all the reviews I wanted but I am going to post this anyway because there is no need to punish the ones who actually reviewed.**

**Here is the next chapter…ENJOY!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next morning, at 7:00, to knocking on my door. I got into the wheelchair I was using and went to get the door. Alice was there with a suitcase filled with stuff.

"Hey Bella" Alice chirped.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing here this early, at 7:00 I might add."

"To get you ready silly" Alice replied. "Edward will be here at 10:00"

"That is still three hours away… wait 10:00?" I exclaimed

"Yeah….oh wait I'm guessing he forgot to tell you the time."

"Errrr….yeah"

"Well…he will be here in exactly 2 hours and 50 minutes.

"I thought he was just taking me out to dinner not taking me for the whole day.

"Is that a problem?" "Do you have something to do?" Alice said.

"No, No!" I replied. "I am just surprised."

"Okay well let's get started" She said.

Who knew it would take 2 and a half hours to get ready. It was now 9:45 and Edward would be picking me up in 15 minutes. Alice was just leaving.

"See you later Bella, have fun!"

"Bye Alice"

When Alice left I sat in my chair and waited. 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

I answered the door and saw Edward.

"Hey"

"Hi" I replied.

"You ready?"

"Yep"

"So do you want to go to the meadow or breakfast first?" He asked.

"Ummm…Breakfast."

"Okay"

We drove to the nearest IHOP and he helped me out of the car.

"So what would you like to eat?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I feel like eating some pancakes."

"Then get them" He replied.

"Okay"

"What are you going to get?"

"I think I will get pancakes too."

We both ordered and then we started talking.

"So what was the whole reason you came to Forks"

"Ha…It is a long story"

"We have time"

"Well….I have this enemy, her name is Sabrina. She and I have always been at each other's throats. In my defense she was the one who started it." "She is the one that stole my animal crackers in 3rd grade." "She deserved that punch right after she stole them." I said.

"Ever since them we have been enemies. If she got something I would have to get something better. If I got something good she had to get better. I got in a fight with her a LOT of times during the years. This year my mom got sick of it and after we got home she talked to my step dad and then they decided to send me here to live with Jasper.

"It was the best thing she has ever done for me" I said as I looked down at my napkin.

"Why"

"Because I got to meet you" I finally looked up and I saw that we had gotten closer with the words.

"Well I think it was pretty great meeting you too."

I smiled and saw that our food had arrived and the waitress was looking at Edward a little too long.

"Thank you" I said rudely.

She glared at me and left.

I looked up and saw Edward trying not to laugh.

"Don't say anything" I glared.

"About what?" Edward said.

"Uh huh, Surrrreeee you don't know.

We left and decided to go to the meadow.

"So how about your life I don't know much about you?" I asked.

"Well my mom is a Doctor and my dad is also a doctor, but they are doctors in Seattle. When they have to work they stay in Seattle over night it just depends on the day, which is why I hardly ever see them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, why aren't they doctors in Forks instead?"

"They wanted a peaceful environment to live in but not work in."

"Okay so enough about them what do you want to be when your older?"

"Ever since I was little I wanted to follow my parent's footsteps at being a doctor but I didn't know what type I wanted to be, but then I went to work with my parents one day and I went into the pediatric department. When I got there I was completely amazed, yes it was depressing seeing all these little, adorable, kids sick but even though they were sick they all found a way to brighten your day. Every time I go and see my parents I head straight to the pediatric department to volunteer my time and make their days brighter too. So my dream is to become a pediatrician so I can help save the lives of the adorable little kids that used to brighten my day." He finished.

"What about you?" He responded.

"It's amazing how much you and I have in common. It has always been my dream to be a pediatrician, I know it will be hard and I need to step it up and not get into as many fights as I did but it will always be my dream and hopefully will become reality.

"Really? That is a coincidence."

In the whole time we were talking was the drive to the meadow we got out and just laid there while the sun was gazing down on us. We relaxed for a while and then Edward took me back home.

"Thanks for the most amazing day" I told him.

"It was a great day, Thank YOU." He replied.

We kissed.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would love to"

He took me to the porch and I gave him a peck on the cheek because I knew Jasper was watching from the window, and then I went inside.

"Night" I told him

"Goodnight Bella"

I closed the door and went passed Jasper into the living room.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Great" I giggled and and I went over to the couch and put my crutches down.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**How'd I do?**

**So BELLA AND EDWARD ARE TOGETHER OFFICALLY! YAY!**

**I don't know how many chapters are left but I KNOW there will be a sequel so don't stop reading after THIS is over because THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LOVE U GUYS!**

**-Courtney**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or its characters and never will…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**This Next chapter takes place a few months later.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

I was sitting on a plane thinking about how my life ended up this way. 24 hours ago I had an amazing boyfriend, great friends and the greatest brother to lean on if I needed to. Now I only have 2 of those 3 things and I was just going to have to get used to it. I am getting ahead of myself. Let's go back 24 hours ago. It was the night of the 2nd of June, the day before my birthday, also the day I would legally be able to see or live with my father.

**~24 hours previously~**

"Alice I can't believe you are making me do this" I whined. "I don't want to wear a dress to the party. I can't believe we are even having a party in the first place."

"Bella, you are going to be seventeen." "SEVENTEEN!"

"So?" "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Bella...You are wearing a dress and that is FINAL" The pixie screamed.

"Fine" Little pixie can be scary when she screams…

"Good" She replied happily.

Bipolar too….

We left the mall and started going back to my house, when my phone started to ring.

"Hey babe" Edward said.

"Hey" I replied.

Edward and I have been going out for the past 2 months and it has been great. Yes we fight but we can never stay mad at each other.

"You, me, tonight, the golden fox, what do you say?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep the owner owed my dad and mom a favor."

"Wow…I can't wait that is the supposed to be the BEST restaurant in Port Angeles."

"Yep, so be ready by 6:00, okay?"

"See ya then Love ya."

"Love ya too babe"

Yes, about a week ago both Edward and I told each other we loved one another. All I seem to be thinking about lately is our future together, how many kids we are going to have, what kind of house, our wedding. But those things are WAY in the future. Like hopefully AFTER college and maybe medical school. All we know right now is we are in love.

"Bella?" "Bella?" "BELLA!"

"Wha?"

"You weren't listening to me, so what did Edward say?"

"Oh, just that he is taking me to the golden fox tonight for my early birthday"

"REALLY?" She screamed.

"Ahh, Alice! We are in an enclosed space here!"

"Sorry..."

"So yes, supposedly the owner owed his parents a favor."

"Wow, you know how hard it is to get into that place it must have been some favor…." "So what time is he picking you up?"

"6:00"

It is 4:30 right now so we need to get you ready."

Finally at 6:00 the doorbell rang. I answered the door and Edward was outside with a suit on.

"Wow…" We both said at the same time.

"You look beautiful Bella."

"Thanks and you look….. Wow….." I replied stupidly.

"Thanks" He chuckled.

We both left and I saw a limo outside.

"Edward...This is too much."

"Not for the girl I love"

I blushed and he led me to the limo door.

We talked and maybe made out a little on the way there.

When we got there we got out of the car and he led me into the restaurant. It turned out that Edward got the whole restaurant for an hour and a half just for the two of us.

"Edward you should not have done this"

"Oh be quiet Bella"

"Okay..Okay, I'll be quiet."

We had an amazing dinner and then we left.

We were driving along when Edward said something.

"You know my parents are in town right now" Edward said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…how would you like to meet them?"

"I don't know Edward what if they don't like me?"

"Bella..No one can not like you."

"Oh yeah?" "I can name a few" I responded.

"Bella…"

"Okay fine, let's go"

"Good" He said. "Because we are here"

"Unbelievable" I muttered.

We got out of the car and we went to the house. Edward went in first and yelled up the stairs.

"MOM? DAD?" "Can you come down here?"

"Sure sweety" I'm guessing his mother called.

A lady who looked about in her mid thirties came down the stairs.

"Oh, Hello" She said sweetly.

Before I could respond Edward did for me.

"Mom, this is Bella, my girlfriend."

"Oh so this is the famous Bella we have heard so much about" A male voice said coming down the stairs.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please call us Esme and Carlisle." Carlisle responded.

"Okay"

"Umm…Edward can you go help your father with some drinks?"

"Sure, what would you like Bella?"

"Water's fine"

"Carlisle do you mind making some coffee?" Esme said.

"No not at all."

The guys left and Esme and I sat on the coach.

"So Bella what do you want to be when your older."

"I want to be a pediatrician"

"Really?" She said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think having a boyfriend will jeopardize your future?"

"No… what are you getting at?" I said.

"Bella, me and Edward's father had a hard time getting through school, especially medical school. I was married, had a child at 19, and all of those juggled together could have turned out really bad. Edward's father and I even split up for a little bit. Luckily everything worked out in the end, but in this generation I don't think it would have worked out.

"Okay…again…what are you saying?"

"I want you to break up with Edward; it will save you both the heartbreaks and your futures. Edward has worked too hard to get where he is today. You understand that don't you?"

"I love him" I responded.

"Yeah, and I loved Carlisle too but we still took a break."

"Bella you don't want his future to be ruined, do you?"

"No, I don't." "I turn 17 tomorrow; I will pack my stuff, leave Edward a note and go live with my father."

"Good, Bella and Thank You"

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

**OK SO I only got TWO reviews last chapter and I was really depressed after that so PLEASE REVIEW. Studies show it makes me write faster.**

_**Thank you to: **__SoftballLuver45 &_ StarCollins

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: For the last time in this story (There is a sequel though). I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**I am going to cry, those of you who stuck with this story till the last chapter THANK YOU! Also, for everyone who took the time to review THANK YOU! I love all of you guys and I HOPE you will read the SEQUEL! On the sequel I am going to try to start to write it now, but I really need to focus on my grades. PLEASE wait for it. At the latest I will have it up in the summer. But it will DEFINITELY be up by then. Again, THANK YOU! I absolutely loved writing this story and I can't wait for the sequel so stick around its going to be GREAT! HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I HAD SOME COMPUTER PROBLEMS! I OFFICIALLY HATE VIRUSES!  
**

**BPOV**

Edward and Carlisle came back into the room and sat down with us.

"So did you two have a good talk?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, we did" I replied.

I had a nice dinner with Edward family and I always felt Esme's eyes on me as we ate. As I left, Esme whispered in my ear,

"Have a good life Bella"

"You too" I whispered back.

As we got in the limo for Edward to take me home he asked,

"So how was your talk with my mom, and what did she say to you to make you think so hard?"

"Oh nothing I am just excited about tomorrow."

It seems like he believed me but I still saw worry in his eyes. We go to my house and I got out of the car. Edward walked me to my door and we kissed goodbye.

"I will see you tomorrow to pick you up for the party." Edward said.

"Yeah I will see you then."

I walked into the house and shut the door. Jasper was out with Alice tonight, so I just went up to my room and called my dad.

"Hello?" My dad asked.

"Hey daddy"

"Oh hey, Bella" "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could come live with you for the rest of high school."

"Are you sure; I thought you were having a great time in Forks?"

"I am having a great time, but I would like to get to know you better and live out of the country for a while"

"Okay then just make sure it is something you want to do."

"It is"

My dad and I talked for a while, and he avoided the question I knew he wanted to ask.

"So when will you leave?"

"Tomorrow, after my party" I replied.

"Okay I will see you then"

I hung up the phone and started to pack my stuff. I looked around the room and saw a picture of Edward and me at the photo booth in the mall. It was our third date, and he decided he wanted to take me somewhere in public. In one picture he was kissing my cheek and I was blushing.

In the next picture we were kissing and we completely forgot about the camera.

In the last picture we were staring into each other's eyes like we were looking into each other's souls.

I thought back to the time when we were in the meadow for the first time, the bookstore, and the time we confessed our love for each other.

"Stop Bella, you are only making it worse." A voice inside my head said.

"Think about both of your futures, if you stay together you will ruin both of yours."

I sat the picture down inside my suitcase and I turned off the light. I laid in bed and dreamt of a small, green eyed girl with brown hair. She was running into the arms of a man who I noticed was Edward. "Mommy come here and play with us!" The little girl yelled. I turned around and I saw an older version of me who started walking towards the little girl. "Hey sweetie." Older me replied. We were outside a small home and I looked into Edwards eyes and all I saw was love. "I'm glad we got married and didn't go to medical school I wouldn't change this for the world." I somehow knew deep down that he was lying. "Me neither" and so was I.

The scene morphed to a few years later and I was a little older and the little girl was about 11 years old. "Hi mommy" "Hi sweetie." "The whole class is going on a field trip, but I need 100 dollars to be able to go, can I go?" "I'm sorry sweetie but we can't afford that right now." "Oh, Okay mommy." The little girl walked off to her room and the older version of me started to get teary eyed.

I woke up quickly from that dream and I sat up and looked at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. I laid back down and dosed off quickly. The next dream was the complete opposite. I was in the hospital in a white doctor's coat and I was laughing with another doctor. It wasn't Edward though I looked at a sign in the corner and it read _**Paris Medical Center.**_

So I wasn't in the U.S, I was in Europe. The older version of me left and walked into the cafeteria, she walked to the far corner and saw my dad.

"Hey daddy" She said.

"Hey sweetie, how is your day in the hospital so far." "Oh it's been great"

"I have a new little girl today she broke her arm, leg, and hit her head after she fell off her bike." "Her parents said even after she broke those things she still wanted to get back on her bike."

"You really love being a doctor don't you?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine not being one."

The scene shifted and I saw Edward with a doctor's coat on. He was walking around probably making his rounds. I saw the name of the hospital was _**Harborview Medical Center**_.

That was in Seattle. We were so far apart. "Hey Dr. Cullen"

"Oh, Hi Brianna"

"I was wondering if you would like to get a bite to eat?"

"Oh thanks anyway but I have some papers to finish up."

"Oh, Okay see you later." Edward walked to his office and sat in his chair. He pulled something out of his drawer and stared at it. It was the picture of me and him in the photo booth.

I once again woke up again and I decided to wake up for good it was 5:30 anyway. I got up and did my daily routine. I hid my bags so Jasper wouldn't see them and I decided to go for a run to clear my head.

When I got back I ran and took a shower and it was 9:30. Jasper was down stairs looking at a comic book.

"Don't you think you are a little too old for those?"

"Nope, not until I'm seventy, and I can't remember where I put them." I laughed and sat down by him."

"Whats wrong lil sis?"

"Oh nothing, I just hope Alice doesn't kill me today." He laughed and went upstairs to get ready.

A few hours later it was 3:00 and Alice had finished getting me ready.

"Voila" Alice yelled.

I looked in the mirror and I saw and amazing sight.

"Alice, you did it again I look amazing!"

"I know." I got my keys and we left.

Everyone else was already at the party and Alice and I were going to be "Fashionably Late," As Alice put it. I walked into the house and Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. I went up to him and just kissed him.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"Can't I kiss my boyfriend?"

"As long as I can kiss my girlfriend." He leaned into kiss me again until my brother interrupted.

"Okay enough of that lovey dovey stuff, I want to dance with my sister."

"Jasper took my hand and said, "Happy Birthday sis."

"Thank you." After the song I went back to Edward and stayed in his arms for the whole party until the clock stroke 10.

My plane left at 12. I had to get out of here I gave Edward a long kiss and told him I had to go to the bathroom.

I left and didn't look back. I went to the sink and started to cry. I took the envelopes out of my pocket and placed them on the sink. I unlocked the door but I snuck out of the window and jumped into my car. Thank goodness it starts without very much sound. I drove home and grabbed my stuff and left the remaining letter for Jasper which had the extra set of car keys in it. I hopped into my car and drove to the airport. I left my keys under the seat and went into the airport away from my previous life.

_**EPOV:**_

Bella has been acting weird ever since I came back from getting my mom coffee with my dad. We are at the party and suddenly she spits out that she has to go to the bathroom. I look at my watch and notice she has been gone for over 20 minutes. I start to go and look for her to see if she is okay. I got to the bathroom and I notice the door is unlocked and open. I walk in and I see an envelope addressed to me. I open it and I immediately notice Bella's handwriting.

_Dear Edward,_

_What we had together was amazing and great but I have to move on. I have a future and I don't need a relationship holding me back. I have a dream and being with you is not it. But thank you and I hope to see you someday and you better enjoy life. You will make an amazing doctor someday and I hope to be a great one too. You will always hold a special space in my heart, you were my first love._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I dropped the letter and I slid down the sink onto the floor and stayed there for who knows how long.

_**JPOV:**_

I got home and saw a letter on the counter addressed to me.

_Dear Jasper,_

_Thank you so much for letting me live with you it was wonderful and not the reason I left. I left because Edward and I have futures and a relationship will just ruin it. Please don't tell him where I am. I am with dad. I will stay here for the rest of high school and probably college and medical school I love you and here is the key to my car it is at the airport the other key is under the seat. I love you and I hope to see you soon._

_Love, _

_Bella_

She didn't….I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 11:56.

_**BPOV: Present**_

Those letters were the hardest think I have ever written, and here I am sitting on a plane on the way to Europe. I looked out the window and saw the night darkness. I laid my head down and just thought about life and what is to come over the next few years.

_**EPOV: **_

She's gone…

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**OKAY SO THAT WAS THE FINAL CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL STICK AROUND FOR THE SEQUEL AND PLEASE REVIEW! COME ON IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! DO IT FOR ME PLEASE! Thank you for reading until the very last chapter and remember to look for the SEQUEL that will be up eventually. I love you guys 3. SO WAS IT GOOD? NO GOOD?**_


	18. SEQUEL! PROLOGUE!

**THIS IS A PREVIEW OF THE SEQUEL TO A CHANGE IN REALITY. I AM HAVING A BIT OF TROUBLE FIGURING OUT A TITLE FOR THE SEQUEL SO PLEASE HELP BY REVIEWING OR MESSAGING ME! ENJOY THOUGH!**

**10 years later**

**September 13, 2021**

Hi I am Bella Swan if you don't remember me from 10 years ago. Let me give you a brief description of what happened in my life that led up to this point. I moved to Phoenix, Arizona to Forks Washington to live with my brother Jasper. There I fell in love with the most amazing guy ever. We basically had our whole life planned out together. We were going to go to college, then go to medical school, and then we would get married and live a great life with 3 kids, but Edward's mother, Esme, had other plans for Edward's future and I agreed with her on those plans. I left Forks, Washington to live with my dad in Europe, Paris to be exact after my 18th birthday party exactly 10 years ago. Now I am a pediatric doctor and I have a great house, a great car, a great family but something is missing and it will never be cured until I can find the missing piece of my heart. I am Bella Swan and this is the second half of my story. So stay with me on my journey to finding my other half whether it be intentionally or just fate.


	19. Name of the sequel!

**Just wanted to let everyone know I AM WORKING ON THE SEQUEL. I am not giving up on this story. I am posting the prologue now. Which most of you have already read but I am posting it as the new story. The new story is going to be called "A Past Reality Comes Back" Thank you so much to TeamCarlisleWhitlock for coming up with that idea.**


End file.
